Bennett James
Bennett James is one of the main characters of the sitcom Dog with a Blog. He is a child psychologist for a living and thought of adding a dog to the family, which came along Stan. He's not a very strict parent, but can sometimes surprise you in a lot of ways - which isn't exactly a good thing. History Early life Bennett was born with his brother, Bob to Nora James sometime in the 1970s. At a young age, Bennett had a fish named Leo, who he thought he could talk, until realizing it was only in his head. The family later ate Leo for dinner. They had two children: Tyler and Chloe. Then, as seen in How I Met Your Brother... And Sister, Bennett was engaged to Ellen Jennings, the mother of his eventual step-daughter, Avery. Despite being in good terms, Tyler and Avery were not. But Chloe was glad to have Ellen for a mother. Personality Bennett is the father of the Jennings/James family. He's a big-time child psychologist who has written several books, however, he's kind of a goofball (he even wanted Tyler to be featured on the cover of his next book). He always thinks he knows the best way to handle everything and comes up with some pretty unusual ways to deal with family issues. He always thinks of Chloe as a princess, himself as a king, and Ellen as a queen. Bennett is normally the more serious compared to Ellen and is shown on several occasions to be quite intelligent, partially down to being a psychologist he can normally predict her actions quite accurately. Description Bennett is tall, and somewhat buff, as he is very muscular. He has short, blonde hair, as well as brown eyes. Relationships Ellen Jennings Ellen is Bennett's new wife. Avery Jennings Avery is Bennett's step-daughter, they get along very much and love each other and Avery loves him and effectively calls him dad. Tyler James Tyler is Bennett's son. Chloe James Chloe is Bennett's daughter. He and Ellen are always accidentally leaving her at random places and when they realize it they both yell, "Chloe!" Stan Bennett got Stan to help the kids smooth out their relationships, as Tyler and Avery are constantly fighting. ---- Appearances Season 1 *Stan of the House *The Fast and the Furriest *Dog with a Hog *Wingstan *World of Woofcraft *Bark! The Herald Angels Sing *The Parrot Trap *The Bone Identity *Stan Stops Talking *Dog Loses Girl *Stan-ing Guard *Freaky Fido *Guess Who's a Cheerleader *Crimes of the Art *Avery's First Crush *The Truck Stops Here *Avery's First Breakup *A New Baby? *Stan Talks to Gran *Avery's Wild Party *Stan's Old Owner Season 2 *Too Short *Good Girl Gone Bad *Howloween *Stan Makes His Mark *Tyler Gets a Grillfriend *Don't Karl Us, We'll Karl You *Twas the Flight Before Christmas *Lost in Stanslation *Avery B. Jealous *Love Ty-Angle *Stan Runs Away *I Want My Nikki Back, Nikki Back, Nikki Back *Avery-body Dance Now *The Green-Eyed Monster *Who's Training Who? *Love, Loss and a Beanbag Toss *How I Met Your Brother... And Sister *Will Sing for Food Truck *Stuck in the Mini with You *Pod People from Pasadena *The Mutt and the Mogul *Stan Gets Schooled *Karl Finds Out Stan's Secret *The Kids Find Out Stan Blogs 'Season 3 ' *Guess Who Gets Expelled? *Howloween 2: The Final Reckoning *Avery Schools Tyler *Stan Falls in Love *Avery VS Teacher *Stan Steals Christmas *Avery Makes Over Max *Avery Dreams of Kissing Karl *Dog on a Catwalk *Guess Who's a Cheater? *Stan's New BFF *Stan Sleep Talks *Guess Who Gets Expelled? *Stan Has Puppies *You're Not My Sister Anymore *The Puppies Talk *Murder of the Ornamental Dress *Stan Rescues His Princess *Cat With a Blog *Avery Starts Driving *Stan's Secret Is Out Trivia * Bennett used to have a big fluffy beard when he was younger. * Bennett uses a lot of gimmicks from his book to try to help the kids out. * His parents forgot his 7th birthday and made him go to his grandmother's house, where she made him put lotion on her back. His parents brought him back a trout, he named it Leo, but his parents made him eat him. * According to Ellen and Chloe, Bennett's feet smell naturally of ham. * He is an old school dad. * He is usually known for starting a project and never finishing it. * He is slightly attracted to June Wallace because she looks like Ellen. * It is hinted in an episode that he actually had dated Ellen before Quotes *"Chloe's that age, we can savor her!" *"CHLOE!" *"What is wrong with you?!" *"I don't know what you heard about me." *"If Stan can talk, the responsible thing to do would let him go to a scientist." *"You flooded the basement?!" *“What is a pig doing in our family room?" *"I've trained With Sigmund Freud!" *"It's best to let siblings develop their own ways of conflict resolution." Gallery Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:James/Jennings Family Category:Jennings/James Family Category:Acquaintances of Avery Jennings Category:Acquaintances of Tyler James Category:Acquaintances of Chloe James Category:Acquaintances of Ellen Jennings Category:Acquaintances of Stan Category:Protagonists